One of the primary applications for the viscosified fluids is hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing is a method of using pump rate and hydraulic pressure to fracture or crack a subterranean formation. Once the crack or cracks are made, high permeability proppant, relative to the formation permeability, is pumped into the fracture to prop open the crack. When the applied pump rates and pressures are reduced or removed from the formation, the crack or fracture cannot close or heal completely because the high permeability proppant keeps the crack open. The propped crack or fracture provides a high permeability path connecting the producing wellbore to a larger formation area to enhance the production of hydrocarbons.
The development of suitable fracturing fluids is a complex art because the fluids must simultaneously meet a number of conditions. For example, they must be stable at high temperatures and/or high pump rates and shear rates that may cause the fluids to degrade and prematurely settle out the proppant before the fracturing operation is complete. Various fluids have been developed, but most commercially used fracturing fluids are aqueous based liquids that have either been gelled or foamed. When the fluids are gelled, typically a polymeric gelling agent, such as a solvatable polysaccharide, for example guar and derivatized guar polysaccharides, is used. The thickened or gelled fluid helps keep the proppants within the fluid. Gelling can be accomplished or improved by the use of crosslinking agents or crosslinkers that promote crosslinking of the polymers together, thereby increasing the viscosity of the fluid. One of the more common crosslinked polymeric fluids is borate crosslinked guar.
The recovery of fracturing fluids may be accomplished by reducing the viscosity of the fluid to a low value so that it may flow naturally from the formation under the influence of formation fluids. Crosslinked gels generally require viscosity breakers to be injected to reduce the viscosity or “break” the gel. Enzymes, oxidizers, and acids are known polymer viscosity breakers. Enzymes are effective within a pH range, typically a 2.0 to 10.0 range, with increasing activity as the pH is lowered towards neutral from a pH of 10.0. Most conventional borate crosslinked fracturing fluids and breakers are designed from a fixed high crosslinked fluid pH value at ambient temperature and/or reservoir temperature. Optimizing the pH for a borate crosslinked gel is important to achieve proper crosslink stability and controlled enzyme breaker activity.
While polymers have been used in the past as gelling agents in fracturing fluids to carry or suspend solid particles as noted, such polymers require separate breaker compositions to be injected to reduce the viscosity. Further, such polymers tend to leave a coating on the proppant and a filter cake of dehydrated polymer on the fracture face even after the gelled fluid is broken. The coating and/or the filter cake may interfere with the functioning of the proppant. Studies have also shown that “fish-eyes” and/or “microgels” present in some polymer gelled carrier fluids will plug pore throats, leading to impaired leakoff and causing formation damage.
Recently it has been discovered that aqueous drilling and treating fluids may be gelled or have their viscosity increased by the use of non-polymeric viscoelastic surfactants (VES). These VES materials are in many cases advantageous over the use of polymer gelling agents in that they are comprised of low molecular weight surfactants rather than high molecular weight polymers. The VES materials may leave less gel residue within the pores of oil producing formations, leave no “filter cake” (dehydrated polymer) on the formation face, leave a minimal amount of residual surfactant coating the proppant, and inherently do not create microgels or “fish-eye”-type polymeric masses.
However, very little progress has been made toward developing internal breaker systems for the non-polymeric VES-based gelled fluids. To this point, VES gelled fluids have relied on “external” or “reservoir” conditions for viscosity reduction (breaking) and VES fluid removal (clean-up) during hydrocarbon production. Additionally, over the past decade it has been found that reservoir brine dilution has only a minor if any breaking effect of VES gel within the reservoir. Instead, only one reservoir condition is primarily relied on for VES fluid viscosity reduction (gel breaking or thinning), and that has been the rearranging, disturbing, and/or disbanding of the VES worm-like micelle structure by contact with the hydrocarbons within the reservoir, more specifically contacting and mixing with crude oil and condensate hydrocarbons.
However, in many gas wells and in cases of excessive displacement of crude oil hydrocarbons from the reservoir pores during a VES gel treatment, results have showed many instances where VES fluid in portions of the reservoir are not broken or are incompletely broken resulting in residual formation damage (hydrocarbon production impairment). In such cases post-treatment clean-up fluids composed of either aromatic hydrocarbons, alcohols, surfactants, mutual solvents, and/or other VES breaking additives have been pumped within the VES-treated reservoir in order to try and break the VES fluid for removal. However, placement of clean-up fluids is problematic and only sections of the reservoir interval are normally cleaned up, leaving the remaining sections with unbroken or poorly broken VES-gelled fluid that impairs hydrocarbon production. Because of this phenomenon and other occasions where reliance on external factors or mechanisms has failed to clean up the VES fluid from the reservoir during hydro-carbon production, or in cases where the external conditions are slow acting (instances where VES breaking and clean-up takes a long time, such as several days up to possibly months) to break and then produce the VES treatment fluid from the reservoir, and where post-treatment clean-up fluids (i.e. use of external VES breaking solutions) are inadequate in removing unbroken or poorly broken VES fluid from all sections of the hydrocarbon bearing portion of the reservoir, there has been an increasing and important industry need for VES fluids to have internal breakers. Internal breakers include breaker systems that use products that are incorporated within the VES-gelled fluid that are typically activated by downhole temperature that will allow a controlled rate of gel viscosity reduction over a rather short period of time of 1 to 8 hours or so, similar to gel break times common for conventional crosslinked polymeric fluid systems.
A challenge has been that VES-gelled fluids are not comprised of polysaccharide polymers that are easily degraded by use of enzymes or oxidizers, but are comprised of surfactants that associate and form viscous rod- or worm-shaped micelle structures. Conventional enzymes and oxidizers have not been found to act and degrade the surfactant molecules or the viscous micelle structures they form. It is still desirable, however, to provide some mechanism that relies on and uses internal phase breaker products that will help assure rapid and complete viscosity break of VES-gelled fluids.
It would be desirable if a non-external viscosity breaking system could be devised to break the viscosity of fracturing and other well completion fluids gelled with and composed of viscoelastic surfactants, particularly break the viscosity relatively quickly. It would also be desirable if the compositions and methods could be adjusted to increase the viscosity of the VES-gelled fluid as needed.